Petalos de Flor de Cereza
by lukas 10
Summary: Tai tiene que preguntarle algo. y tiene la idea perfecta de como hacerlo. pero su temor es la respuesta. ¿Quieres saber cual es? haz click y averigualo.
1. algo diferente

**hey hola! que tal? bueno aqui hay una pequeña historia de amor. este es solo el primer cap. van a venir dos capitulos mas aunq van a ser cortos. espero que les guste.**

Era hoy. Por fin era hoy. Hacia meses que había estado esperando este día. Mimi regresaría a casa y se llevaría una sorpresa. Cada año siempre era lo mismo. Tomaban desayuno, llamaban al trabajo a decir que hoy no iban a trabajar y salían a pasear, a divertirse. Almorzaban algo ligero, iban a la playa y miraban el atardecer. Luego, por la noche, regresaban al apartamento. Cada uno tomaba un obsequio y subían a la azotea. Se recostaban sobre unos cojines cubiertos con una sabana roja rodeada de pequeñas velas, creando un ambiente sumamente romántico; y miraban las estrellas. Luego se entregaban los obsequios. Siempre eran cosas pequeñas, detalles más bien. Pero al final, esos detalles eran los que realmente mantenían su relación. Bueno, la de cualquiera la verdad.

Pero este año seria diferente. El ya lo había planeado todo. Hoy, no pudieron tomar el día libre. Por lo menos ella no. Digamos que él no lo permitió.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, Matt. Estoy seguro.

-Pero no prometo nada eh. ¿Qué pasa si al final resulta que esta enamorada de mí?

-¡Ja! Matt, ya son 7 años. No creo que lo tengas del todo claro, pero hoy es el día.

-Muy bien.- dijo sonriendo- si tú lo dices. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder, Tai.

Tai lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra. Solo sigue el plan. Llévatela a tomar las fotos en la playa y tráela a casa a las 4. Yo me encargare de que todo sea espectacular.

La conversación no duró más de 10 minutos cuando se escucharon pasos en el corredor.

-Es ella. Solo llévatela y no la traigas antes de las 4.

-Esta bien Tai, pero prométeme que no le diras nada a Sora. No creo que le guste la idea de que muy rara vez pase la tarde a tiempo completo con ella, y que de pronto le dedique toda una mañana y tardea tu novia.

-Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

Ambos se callaron repentinamente. La puerta se abrió y Tai se escondió tras el sillón de la esquina.

-Tai, ¿estas aquí?

-¿Mimi?

-¿Matt, que haces aquí? Estoy buscando a Tai. ¿Sabes dónde esta?

-No.- Matt intentaba disimularlo, pero nunca fue bueno guardando secretos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que seas mi modelo.

-¿Modelo? Es broma.

-No, necesito tomar unas fotos en la playa con algunos trajes de baño y vestidos de verano; pero la modelo que había contratado renuncio esta mañana.

-Seguro intentaste ligar con ella.

-No.- Tai realmente sabía como hacer sufrir a Matt. Sabía que no era bueno mintiendo, menos inventando historias. Y ahora Mimi se estaba burlando de él, por querer ayudar a su amigo. Mimi intentaba aguantar la risa que le ocasionaba la expresión en el rostro de Matt. –Llamó su representante y dijo que estaba enferma. Y como es de último minuto, nadie más estaba disponible. Por eso te lo pregunto. ¿Me ayudas?

-No puedo. Hoy iba a pasar el día con Tai como todos los años. Esto es una vez al año, y es nuestro séptimo aniversario. Por eso lo busco. Se supone que tenemos planes.

-Respecto a eso… Tai me dio la idea de preguntártelo.

-¿Por qué?- Mimi lo miraba extrañada. Matt podía escuchar como Tai se golpeaba la cara con la mano.

-Me llamo pidiéndome que te avisara que hoy recién podrían salir a las 4. Dice que lo llamaron de la oficina, que era urgente y que no podía postergarlo. No me dijo que, pero me pidió que te dijera. Dijo también que te estuvo llamando, pero que por alguna razón, aparentemente no entraba la llamada.-Mimi parecía decepcionada. ¿Quién no? Había esperado un día maravilloso, y aparentemente tendría que esperar.

-Esta bien. –Matt podía escuchar el suspiro de alivio de Tai. –Tal vez debería llamarle- dijo sacando su celular. –Solo para ver como está.

-No-dijo casi gritando. Mimi frunció el entrecejo. –Es que, ¿no seria mejor si guardas todas esas ansias que tienes de verlo para las 4? Me parece más romántico. –Eso si que era una mentira, pero la verdad es que no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Bueno si no hay más remedio, vamos.

Mimi y Matt salieron del cuarto y Tai pudo respirar tranquilo nuevamente. Bien ahora que Mimi estaba con Matt hasta las 4, tenia el tiempo suficiente para llamar a Sora y empezar con su plan. Cogió el teléfono y marco su numero. No pasó más de 1 tonada y contestó.

-¿Aló?

-¿Sora?

-¿Tai?

-Si, ¿cómo estas?

-Muy bien gracias. Mira llamaba por que necesito un favor.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije acerca de la sorpresa para Mimi para cuando llegara el momento?

-Si, ¿que pasa con eso?

-Bueno, quería saber si tu mamá seguía trabajando en la florería.

-Si, aun sigue en eso.

-Bueno se que esto es de último minuto, pero necesito que me digas, si aun tiene aquellas docenas de flores de cerezo guardadas en algún lado.

-¿Las del matrimonio que cancelaron hacia 4 días?

-Si

-Deben estar por ahí, pero son flores Tai. Si no están marchitas, ya deben estar deshojadas.

-La verdad solo quiero los pétalos. Solo necesito los pétalos.

-Tai, ¿acaso tu…?

-Si, ya es hora.

-¡OH POR DIOS! Tai, eso es maravilloso. No puedo creerlo. Voy a llamar a mi mamá a preguntar. Te llamo al rato.- ella no esperó una respuesta y colgó el teléfono.

-Bien ya están las flores, ahora Kari.

Marcó otro número y espero pacientemente a que contestara.

-Kari, soy Tai. Llamaba para preguntarte… ¿ya lo tienes?

**bueno, ya saben como es esto. una critica constructiva y algun comentario que me quieran hacer.**

**muchisimas gracias por leer. espero verlos en el siguiente cap.**

**dedicado a todos los que leen.**

**-M**


	2. la tortura

**HOLA! este es el segundo y penúltimo capitulo de esta pequeñisima historia de amor. espero que lo disfruten y se rian un poco. **

**espero les guste.**

-Déjame tomarte un par de fotos más con ese, y luego pasamos al rojo.

Estaban en la playa. El día era esplendido y soleado. No existía mejor día para salir a la playa que hoy. Mimi estaba recostaba en la orilla del mar, posando como Matt le había indicado. Sentada con las rodillas flexionadas ligeramente de costado, miraba a la cámara. Se apoyaba en una mano mientras que la otra se entretenía con su larga cabellera, la cual caía libremente por su espalada. Lucía un lindo bikini blanco con líneas de colores en vertical. Era la quinta sesión esa mañana y aun no habían terminado con los trajes de baño. Matt le hizo una seña para que girara y cambiara de pose.

-¿Así esta bien?-preguntó girando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y apoyando las dos manos en la arena. Su cabello brillaba y caía hacia un lado. Lucía hermosa. En so preciso momento Matt se mantuvo en silencio intentando enfocarla bien. Luego la volvió a mirar.

-Inclínate un poco más hacia mí; como si buscaras seducirme.

Mimi no lo pensó dos veces e hizo como fue ordenada. Se inclino ligeramente más hacia el frente y cambio su mirada tierna, por una seductora.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto cambiando también el tono de voz.

-Perfecto- hizo una toma e hizo otro gesto con la mano indicando que la sesión había terminado y tenía que cambiar de bikini. -Realmente sabes como seducir. No me extraña el porque Tai se mata porque su plan salga perfecto.

-¿Qué plan?- Lo había olvidado. ¡Que idiota! Porque tenia que haber dicho eso en voz alta. Mimi ahora se acercaba más y más. Obviamente estaba interesada en lo que, ahora era obvio, Matt ocultaba. –Vamos Matt, no muerdo. Cuéntame.

-No hay nada que contar,…solo que Tai esta sumamente enamorado de ti, y entiendo el porqué.- no debió dudar al decirlo. Mimi lo miraba frunciendo el ceño. Sabia que estaba mintiendo, bueno no del todo, pero igual mentía. –Eres increíble. No solo en las fotos, sino en todo lo que haces…

-Déjate de rodeos y dime. Sabes que eres pésimo para mentir, y se que me ocultas algo. No tienes muchas opciones o ¿si?

Tenía razón. Estaba atrapado en un rincón de mentiras. Y ella lo sabía.

-No tengo nada que decirte. Solo que se hace tarde, el sol va a bajar en un par de horas, tienes que estar en casa a las 4 y aun nos faltan muchas tomas por hacer.- y así cortó la conversación. Mimi no estaba nada convencida y el sabía perfectamente que iba a ser una larga y tortuosa tarde, ya que ella iba a seguir sacando el tema a la luz y el iba a intentar ocultar la verdad con otra de las ridículas mentiras que se le ocurrían.

* * *

-¿Tienes todo listo?

-No. Aun me faltan algunas cosas por arreglar y decorar, pero Sora ya me llamo por lo de las flores; y están en perfecto estado, bueno los pétalos. Pero solo me falta conseguir las velas y el resto de las cosas ya están en la camioneta.

Kari miraba a su hermano. Realmente iba en serio. Nunca en su vida lo había visto tan decido en algo y ahora, podía decir que se sentía orgullosa de solo saber el porque de su decisión.

-¿A que hora planeas preguntárselo?- Tai miró a su hermana. Sonrió y cogió la cajita que su hermana le había traído y se hallaba desolada en la mesita de la sala.

-¿A que hora? Bueno eso no lo se. Depende de cuanto le tome encontrar las notas en la casa.

-Sabes, nunca entendí tu forma de hacer las cosas. Siempre fuiste tan espontáneo y hacías las cosas de maneras tan extrañas y diferentes, que nunca llegue a entenderlas.

-No hace falta.

-No, se que no. También se que yo no te entiendo, pero que Mimi sí. Ósea no es que yo no te entienda, pero me refiero a la forma de hacer… me entiendes ¿no?

-Sí, eso creo, pero no te preocupes. Aunque ya son casi las cuatro y si no me apresuro, todo va a ser un desastre así que me voy.- Se despidió de su hermana y salio casi corriendo de la casa. No tenía mucho tiempo. Solo el tiempo que las notitas le iban a dar. Ojala que Matt se demore un poco, pensó.

* * *

-Vamos Matt, ¡por favor!- Mimi estaba colgando de su brazo, insistiendo.

-Sabes que no te lo voy a decir.- Matt luchaba por que Mimi lo soltara y pudieran terminar el trabajo ficticio que tenían pendiente. –Vamos, deja de insistir y posa para la última foto. ¿No quieres regresar a casa y ver Tai? Si terminamos esto- y esta tortura, pensó- de una buena vez, lo vas a ver pronto.

-Pero, ¡dime!

-¡Que no! Y ¡seducirme no va a funcionar! – exclamó al ver como Mimi lo miraba.

-No intentaba seducirte. Se que ya te seduje.- y lo miró sonriendo, con esa sonrisa típica suya; esa de yo-se-que-tengo-la-razón-y-tu-no-¡acéptalo!

-¡Ja!- intentó disimular, pero era cierto. Era aquel poder extraño que tenía Mimi sobre él. No es que le gustara ni nada. Por el amor de Dios, llevaba saliendo 7 años con Tai, y él tenia enamorada, o bueno, algo por el estilo. Pero ella siempre había tenido este extraño poder de convicción sobre él. Y el siempre aceptaba o cedía en todo lo que ella quisiese o le pedía. Pero justo ahora y justo hoy, el no podía ceder. Si cedía, todo quedaría arruinado, tenía que ser fuerte, solo por hoy. Iba a ser casi imposible. Pero tenia que lograrlo. –Terminemos ¿sí?

-¿Y después me dices?- él suspiro y acepto con la cabeza.- El último vestido es aquel negro escotado. Póntelo y terminemos de una vez.

Mimi hizo como fue indicada. Luego Matt le señalo dónde debía parase y en que posición y ella hizo como debido. Luego de las tomas, ambos alistaron todo y subieron las cosas a la camioneta.

-Matt, ¿viste mi ropa? No la encuentro por ningún lado.

-Tal vez la metiste en una de las maletas de ropa, pero no te preocupes. Quédate con ese vestido y llegando a tu casa te cambias. No me lo van a pedir hasta mañana así que no hay problema.

Subió al carro y arrancó. Eran pasadas las 5. Tai seguro lo iba a matar. Saco su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto.

_Perdón x la demora,_

_No había forma de_

_Terminar antes_

_Sin ser muy obvio._

_En 15 minutos_

_Estamos llegando_.

_No falles, que no_

_Sufrí por las puras!_

_Jaja, suerte. Matt ___

Para: Tai

Enviado a las:

16:53pm

-¿A quien le escribes?- Mimi como siempre, no hacia más que observarlo y preguntar cuando no debía.

-A… este… hmm... Kari.- no a su hermano, no a su supuesta enamorada. No, a la hermana del enamorado de Mimi. ¿Por que? Porque su brillante mente de beisbolista frustrado no lo deja ser mas improvisado ni creativo, por eso.

-¿Kari? Y ¿por que?- preguntó, por alguna razón sin mayor interés. Pero claro con el nerviosismo recorriéndole el cuerpo, Matt no se dio cuenta.

-Este… eh... porque… porque… quería preguntarle como estaba fox.

-¿Quién es fox?- ahora si estaba interesada.

-Su perro.- brillante, no se le pudo ocurrir nada más brillante que inventarse un perro imaginario.

-Kari no tiene un perro. –Y como siempre, metía la pata.

-No. No tenía. Pero ahora sí.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo así?

-Porque le regale un perro.-estaba seriamente desesperado.

-Y ¿Por qué?- Mimi si que hacia demasiadas preguntas.

-Porque… porque si. Necesitaba un hogar y Kari quería uno. – el celular sonó.

Alerta de mensaje. Lo cogió instantáneamente y leyó un simple y solitario 'OK' en respuesta de Tai.

-¿Cómo ésta?

-¿Cómo esta quién?- Strike uno.

-El perro.

-¿Qué perro?- Strike dos.

-¿Fox?

-Aahh... Este. Bien muy bien. Aun no hace destrozos en la casa.- bola…ufff… se salvo.

-Oye Matt.

-¿Si?

-¿No es Kari alérgica a los perros?- Strike tres… ¡FUERA! Volteo en la curva y por milagro ya habían llegado.

-Fuera.

-¿Dije acaso algo malo?-No estaba segura, pero sabía que algo pasaba. Matt no era así, pero aun así disfrutaba verlo sufrir de esa forma. Era tan divertido.

-Solo bájate- ella hizo como el había pedido, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Y cuando bajó, se encontró a la única persona que hubiera Matt deseado no encontrarse

-¡Hola Kari!

-¡No, no, no, no!- murmuraba Matt dentro del carro. Era frustrante.

-¡Mimi!-Kari dijo alegremente.

-¿Cómo esta fox?

-¿Fox?

-Tu perro.-esto no estaba pasando, por favor dios dime que esto no estaba pasando, pensaba Matt.

-¿Perro? Mimi, soy alérgica a los perros. No tengo perros.-Matt comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con el volante del carro. Y todo por ayudar a Tai.

-Eso pensé- Se podía como por cada golpe, sonaba la bocina.

-¿Esta Matt bien?-preguntó Kari un poco preocupada.

-Si, solo esta intentando encontrar buenas mentiras en su pequeña cabecita-le hizo adiós con la mano a Matt, el cual siguió golpeándose la frente contra el volante; le sonrió a Kari y entró a su departamento.

* * *

-Las flores aquí, las velas allá. Solo tengo que volverlas a prender y listo. Luego…luego…-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una breve llamada.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tai?- pregunto la otra voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Matt, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Te odio.- eso fue lo único que dijo y luego colgó. Tai se quedo unos instantes con el teléfono aun al oído, como si esperara que Matt le siguiese conversando. ¿Mimi lo habría torturado tanto?

**ok, esto es antes del superlindo final que els tengo preparado... bueno plaenado. alguna sugerencia, ya saben solo haganmela saber.**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**-M**


	3. La respuesta

**Hola! aqui les presento el último capitulo de esta tierna historia de amor. espero que realmente les guste. **

Subió por las únicas escaleras del edificio. Su paso era apresurado, ¿cómo no? Había esperado todo el día por ver a Tai y por fin iban a estar los dos solos. Llegó a la puerta del apartamento y la abrió.

-¿Tai? Ya llegué. ¿Dónde estas?- esperó por una respuesta pero no llegó ninguna. Reviso todas las habitaciones y nada. Tai no estaba por ningún lado. Esto si que era extraño. ¿Acaso lo habría olvidado? No, era imposible. Todos los años lo recordaba y era imposible que este año lo hubiese olvidado.

Se acercó al teléfono y levanto el auricular. Estuvo a punto de marcar el número de Tai cuando encontró una notita roja pegada a los números. La despegó y la leyó:

_No me llames. _

_Solo busca en la cocina._

_Con amor, Tai. _

No esperó más y buscó en la cocina. Encontró otra nota roja pegada a la refrigeradora. Hizo lo mismo que con la anterior.

_Torturar a Matt todo_

_El día, debió _

_Darte hambre_

_Come un poco de pie_

_De limón. Se que_

_Te encanta._

Abrió la puerta de la refrigeradora y lo único que encontró fue una tajada de pie de limón, la cual se notaba que fue hecha a mano. En la crema estaba escrito: ¡cómeme! Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y comió la tajada como fue indicada. Estaba delicioso. Al terminar encontró otra nota cubierta de plástico, para que el postre no borrara lo escrito en ella. La limpio y leyó.

_Tomate una _

_Relajante ducha. _

_Compré tu shampoo_

_Favorito._

No pudo evitarlo y rió. Se dirigió al baño y encendió la ducha. Pasó un minuto y entró. El agua estaba caliente y realmente era relajante sentir como se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha, y se dirigió al cuarto. Estaba cubierta con una bata y se sentó momentáneamente sobre la cama. No pasaron ni 20 segundos y el despertador sonó. Se inclinó para apagarlo y encontró otra notita pegada a el.

_Es hora de jugar_

_A las escondidas._

_Yo me escondo,_

_Tú me buscas. _

_Para eso necesitas _

_Estar vestida._

_Busca la caja negra_

_En el closet._

La sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro era imborrable. Se levantó y busco en el closet, la caja. No tardo mucho, ya que era lo único que había en el. En la caja había un hermoso vestido color rojo. Mera casualidad, todo era rojo. Las notitas, el vestido. ¿Que mas?

Se vistió y miro en el espejo detrás de la puerta. Encontró otra notita pegado en el.

_Te ves hermosa. _

_Ahora ponte las sandalias _

_Negras y arréglate _

_Como gustes. Luego baja _

_y pregunta recoge_

_Un libro en la librería_

_De al lado._

Cada vez se volvía más y más interesante. Se maquilló, peinó y terminó de alistar los últimos detalles. No esperó más, tomó el bolso que estaba colgado en la manecilla de la puerta, el que llevaba una notita, que decía _llévame_ y bajo las escaleras por las cuales subió. Entró en la librería del costado y se acercó al mostrador. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a la señorita, pero la verdad no sabía que libro tenia que recoger. Reviso nuevamente la nota y contemplo el vació de la pared.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla?- preguntó la señorita mirándola.

-Vengo a recoger un libro. –Dijo sin convicción. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No sabía nada acerca del libro.

-¿Bajo que nombre ha hecho la reservación?

-No lo se.

-¿Sabe que libro?

-No.

-¿Sabe el autor del libro?

-No.

-¿Cuándo hizo la reservación?

-No lo sé.- La señorita sonrió y desapareció bajo el mostrador. Mimi se sentía tan ridícula. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Tai esto? Tras unos minutos, reapareció la señorita con un paquete en la mano, sonriendo.

-Aquí tiene. – perpleja, Mimi lo recibió y le agradeció. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido esto? Miro el paquete y llevaba otra notita roja pegada en el.

_¡SORPRESA!_

Lo abrió y encontró la novela que había intentado comprar hacia tiempo que había estado agotado en todas las librerías de la ciudad. Su corazón latió fuertemente. ¿Dónde estaría ese enamorado suyo? Se sentía tan niña y tan feliz. Revisó el libro, pero no encontró nada en el que le indicara que debía hacer. Salió de la librería y se sentó en una banca al lado de la pista.

El bolso que llevaba consigo, vibro. Automáticamente sacó de el celular que estaba sonaba. Era un mensaje de texto.

_Para: ti_

_Enviado: 19:39hrs_

_No es tiempo de_

_Sentarse a descansar._

_En la pileta_

_Algo interesante_

_Encontraras._

_De: mi_

_Recibido: 19:40hrs_

Se levantó y cruzó la calle. Entró al parque y se dirigió directamente a la pileta. Llegó al cabo de diez minutos, pero no encontró a Tai. Se sentó al borde de esta y encontró una notita pegada al suelo.

_No te aburras,_

_No te decepciones _

_Aun de mí._

_Las flores_

_De cereza, están_

_Floreciendo por aquí._

_No estés triste, _

_Pronto esto llegara a su fin._

_Sigue los pétalos, te_

_Guiaran a mí._

Buscó con la mirada los pétalos. Se levantó y miró los caminos. Entonces vio un camino que atravesaba los árboles y estaba hecho de pétalos de flor de cereza. Su corazón se alocó. Camino, mas bien corrió por el sin salirse del camino. Le pareció familiar el camino. Tras unos minutos se topó con una escalera de piedra que subía una colina. Era el pequeño templo sagrado, que hacia años, se había convertido en mirador. Subió las escaleras lentamente. Era en aquel lugar que se conocieron por primera vez. Era aquel lugar en donde fue su primer beso. Era aquel lugar donde miraban los atardeceres juntos los domingos en enero. El mar se encontraba del otro lado. Recordaba que había una pequeña escalera que permitía bajar a una pequeña playita asilada 20 metros mas abajo. También sabía que encontraría a Tai ahí. Lo que no sabía, lo que la intrigaba, era el porque. Llegó a la cima, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Pero al instante ceso. No había nadie. No había nada. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma?

El celular sonó otra vez. Esta vez era una llamada, era Tai.

-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó ella sin saludar. Se estaba frustrando.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?- preguntó ignorando su pregunta. -¿Recuerdas el lugar?

-Si –dijo sin discutir el porque de todo esto.

-Muy bien. Ya sabes a donde ir entonces.

-¿Vas a estar ahí esperándome?- preguntó.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. depende de si sigues las reglas.- no pudo evitarlo y rió ante su cometario.

-Estás loco.

-Loco por ti. –corrigió, mientras ella caminaba hacia el susodicho mirador, cerca de la escalera a la playa. Una vez ahí se detuvo al borde, se apoyo con una mano en la baranda y preguntó:

-¿Y ahora?

-Dime que es lo que ves. –Ella suspiró al teléfono y observó su alrededor.

-Veo el cielo, las estrellas, el templo –dijo girando. – Árboles, piedras, el mar, la escalera, la play…- no pudo terminar. Estaba clavada mirando la playa desde arriba. No podía ser, o ¿si? Había millones de velas. Que formaban palabras y signos en la playa. La verdad, mas bien, formaban una simple pregunta. Su corazón se precipito tanto que sentía que su pecho iba a estallar en mil pedazos. El celular se cayó de su mano al suelo y su mente seguía contemplando aquella pregunta escrita en la arena. Las velas iluminaban en la noche que oscurecía más y más. Y la pregunta resplandecía sobre la arena. Estaba sin palabras, había esperado todo menos estos.

Sintió una mano en su desnudo hombro, y unos labios que besaban su cuello. Cerró los ojos e intento pensar. Necesitaba decir algo. Necesitaba poder articular alguna palabra pero le era imposible. Estaba demasiado emocionada. La mano que reposaba en su hombro la obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Tai- como susurro escapó su nombre por entre sus labios.

-¿Entonces…?- se arrodillo ante ella. Podía sentir como su corazón estallaba de alegría de solo pensar en lo que venía después. Tai buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeñita caja de felpa. A Mimi se le dificultaba cada vez más respirar.- ¿Me aceptas? –dijo abriendo la cajita y mostrándole un anillo con un hermoso diamante en el. Sentía como su mundo giraba a su alrededor. ¿Acaso esto era real? ¿Realmente le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?

Lo contempló por un instante, luego contemplo sus ojos. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa y se abalanzo sobre el y lo besó en los labios antes de responderle.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!- lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos, mientras él le colocaba en el dedo índice la respuesta a su pregunta. La besó de nuevo, una y otra vez.

-Te amo.- le susurró en el oído. Ella lo miró llena de amor. Ambos estaban arrodillados uno frente al otro.

-Yo también te amo.- añadió ella. Luego se abrazaron y se recostaron sobre el piso a contemplar las estrellas.

-Son hermosas- dijo ella, sin dejar de contemplar el cielo, aun tomados de la mano.

-No más bellas que tu, mi futura esposa. - dijo él, observándola y sonriéndole. Nuevamente se abrazaron y se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo, pero nunca demasiado.

**Bueno, como estuvo? la verdad no estoy muy segura del final, pero asi es como es cuando uno escribe. por favor, mandenme una pequeña critica, diciendome que les parecio.**

**muchas gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final. lo aprecio mucho.**

**con mucho cariño,**

**-M**


End file.
